Charmander's new family
by saster123
Summary: After his clumsy trainer loses him, baby Charmander meets a wild Gengar and his buddy Haunter. Just a short story to celebrate the opening of my facebook page Gamer Gengar


It was a sunny morning and young Pokemon trainer Lucas sat by the lake fishing. He had had little luck all day, only managing to capture a few Magikarp. He sat with the rod in-between his legs while he munched a sandwich and stared out over the water. Suddenly there was a hard tug on his rod that nearly made him lose it, abandoning his sandwich he grabbed the rod firmly and started tugging with all his strength. The water bubbled and from it rose a huge bad tempered Gyarados, in shock Lucas let go of the rod and just stared, Gyarados used it's tail to sweep him clean into the lake along with his backpack.

Lucas struggled to swim while being dragged down by the furious Gyarados' movements while his backpack sunk like a stone. The backpack had been open and as it sank it's contents emptied out. A passing Magikarp snapped up the last of Lucas' lunch as it floated out but more importantly Lucas' pokeballs started to float out, they were mainly water Pokemon (Goldeen and Magikarp since that was meant to be all that was in the lake.), who struggled and broke free of their balls to go aid their trainer. However, in one pokeball was a Pokemon who could not swim; A baby Charmander.

Charmander stayed inside frightened to get his tail wet and of the terrifying Gyarados. His pokeball floated to the surface only to be knocked away by Gyarados's huge tail, which sent him far out into the middle of the lake where his ball floated across to the other side, far away from his trainer. Eventually washing up on the bank, Charmander stayed inside his ball too frightened to even move.

Presently a grinning Gengar wandered along nonchalantly with his buddy Haunter. The pair laughed happily remembering a trainer who they'd given a good scare. Haunter noticed the pokeball and pointed it out to Gengar, Gengar lumbered over curiously and picked it up tapping it, when there was no reply he grinned and tossed it to Haunter who tossed it back. Soon they were playing catch by the lake side until...

Haunter tossed the pokeball hard at Gengar but before Gengar could knock it back the ball opened and Gengar was hit with the baby Charmander, Gengar looked at the Charmander that was clinging to his face and the Charmander stared right back. Haunter laughed and pulled faces at the Charmander trying to scare it but it just stared at them, highly dissatisfied with the reaction Haunter sourly pulled Charmander off Gengar and stuck his tongue out at him. Charmander stared then stuck his tongue out at Haunter, Gengar laughed but Haunter turned away, annoyed and dragged Gengar off with him.

Gengar followed leaving Charmander behind, Charmander hesitated then followed after the ghostly duo. Haunter was talking happily when he noticed the Charmander following, angrily he charged at him pulling his scariest, meanest face. Charmander blinked then shook his phantom hand with both of his stubby ones. Gengar laughed while Haunter stared at the Charmander.

Charmander's belly rumbled noisily and Gengar stopped laughing, Haunter tried to leave again but the Charmander cried out and followed. Haunter ignored the Charmander as best he could but it continued to whine at him unmercifully. To appease the Charmander Gengar picked a berry off a small bush and offered it to the Charmander. Charmander grinned and ate the berry right out of Gengar's hand, Haunter watched disapprovingly. The sound of a bicycle travelling their way caused both Gengar and Haunter to hide, leaving Charmander sitting in the path confused. The trainer on the bicycle stopped, noticing the Charmander.

"A Charmander? What's it doing here? Hmm Must be lost."

The trainer stepped off his bike and slowly approached the Charmander who stared at him. Gengar watched with a big frown then he smiled slyly, slipping out of his hiding place and into the trainers shadow. As the trainer approached Charmander his shadow started doing the moonwalk beside him. The trainer stopped and stared as his own shadow stuck a huge pink tongue out at him. It was at this point Haunter joined in the fun sneaking up behind the trainer and giving him a big lick. The trainer screamed and dashed back to his bike in fear peddling away as fast as he could, vowing never to return. Gengar and Haunter fell about the place laughing and after a few moments so did Charmander.

Gengar picked a few more berries and handed them over to Charmander patting his head and smiling at Haunter. Haunter smiled back and laughed.

Now whenever a trainer travels by that lake, in that same spot they'll see a Charmander sitting in the path but when they come to it's aid their shadow will start acting funny and then the ghostly crew will make their move.

Charmander is very happy with his new family, his tail is perfect for making shadows on the cave wall and he is an invaluable member to the ghostly duo.

**Just a little something to celebrate my ne page Gamer Gengar opening**


End file.
